I Promise
by Luckk
Summary: It's Finished!:: Heero made a promise to Duo during the war. Now three years later, Heero is married to Relena and Duo wants revenge... or does he? 1xR now 1x2 future
1. Default Chapter

**I Promise**

**Summary: Heero and Duo were in love during the war. Afterwards they got split up. Now, three years later, Duo comes back and finds out Heero is married with two kids and a pet dog. Duo is pissed and he wants revenge. It's kinda odd. Heero promised Duo and he lied...yada yada yada.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own...don't you guys get tired of this...sigh.**

**Warnings: OOC. I'm sorry.1xR yep...I have to have it. Nothing yet. Careful. I may have to change the rating depending how far it goes. Future warnings: Blood Relena-bashing yay.**

**Pairing: ummm. 1xR...booooooo. Maybe 1x2. Well see. Oh and 3x4.**

**A.N: this is the prologue. It's really short. And kinda cheesy.... Heero would NEVER act like this.... Heeros POV**

"blah" talking

_blah _thinking

PROLOUGE

The perfect solider. Yeah. The war. Finally over. I've settled down. I married Relena. We have two kids. The girls name is Susie, 1, and boy's name is Kris, 3. We live in a normal home, not saying I'm normal yet. Oh we also have a pet dog. Her name is Wing and she's a yellow lab.

After we destroyed the gundams I went with Relena to be her bodyguard again. That's when we accidentally had sex. It was fun. I proposed to her that same night. We didn't think it would work, thinking we were two love-struck teenagers. But it was meant to be.

Quatre and Trowa are also married. They adopted a cat named Sandrock. We are very terrible at making up names. Wufie is currently living with Quatre till him and Zechs find a house. I feel like my life is perfect. I don't really know what else to do. I have the perfect job working with the preventors, two great kids, a perfect wife, a perfect dog, and even a nice home. What more could I want.

Someone's POV.

He thinks he's perfect. He has every thing. People would die to be friends with him. I'll make him pay for hurting Duo. He's not perfect. He forgets two words. I'm not like him Duo. I'll make him pay for lying to you. I promise.

**A.N: ohhhhhhhhh spooky. So, how many people thought someone would be Duo. Ha fooled you. I'll give you a quiz. In the reviews....if I get any....no flames....Tell me who you think it is. I'll try to write you guy's guesses. Haha. I'll give you a hint. He's important to Duo. I gave two hints. It's a guy and he's important. Haha. Okay well.**

**Smell ya later,**

**Luckk**


	2. Warning 1: Bye Bye Wing

I Promise

_See everything on first chappy._

_My names Luckk now.... hehe._

_**Warning**: 1xR...boo...hiss. BLOOD. I bit of 1x2. Yay and I shall reveal the secret person...but first:_

_**Susan**: fun...fun...IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE AN AGNST. I can't write aganst... ohh Shinigami...Trieze...G... Thanks for the review._

_**Hazel-Beka**: thanks you two...you don't want to guess...party pooper. You tell her, Beka!_

_**Ahanchan**: thank you. I said a boy...Duo or Heero's split personality...hmmm_

_**Cleoviper**: I like your name. Cleoviper. Cleoviper. Cleoviper. Oh sorry. You have to guess._

_Now for the next chappy of...I Promise._

Chapter 2

Warnings

Someone's POV (here we go)

Damn. What time is it? 6:00 p.m. No wonder. I've been sleeping in this damn tree for over a damn hour. Now, to continue spying. Their eating...steak. Aww no fair. I never get steak. Well, I'll set their warning and they wont like it or my name isn't...ahh the damn porch lights. Better get home so I can get some rest so I can set the warning. Hmm wonder if Duo will make me a steak...

::::::NEXT DAY:::::

Heero POV

Why the hell did I have to wake up today? This is what happened. I was asleep...

Normal POV

"MOMMY!!!"

Relena woke up from her comfy spot next to Heero. She got out of bed and put a bathrobe on as fast as possible, she was pregnant after all. She quickly climbed down the stairs, as she smelled a very smelly stench.

"Okay, which on of you let forgot to take Wing outside?" she asked as she walked into her dazzling, white kitchen. She expected to see poo on the ground or on the table, but not a trail of blood leading to the basement. Susie and Kris were right behind her.

"What...Kids go wake p daddy, okay?"

"Kay." And with that Kris picked up little Susie and walked up the stairs toward Heero and Relena's room.

"Okay Relena. The smell and the blood are leading to the basement...its just a basement..." Relena told herself as she opened the door. She tried to flick on the light, but it didn't want to come on.

"Relena?"

"Hey Heero."

Heero poked her back softly. "Hey, whats that smell and wheres the blood coming from?"

"That's what I want to know. Lets go"

They both went down the short stairs into the cold basement. The smell grew. Then they saw it. Wing was pinned to the wall by her paws and stabbed orver twenty times. On the wall was writing that says: _You never kept your promise. This is a warning._

_A.N: So how was it? Sorry for not revealing the person... I didn't even know who it was. Sorry for the gore but it may get worse. Heres a quik preview of the next chappy, but I may change it._

_**"Duo? Its Quatre."**_

_**"Hey, Q. How it going?"**_

_**"Fine. Did you hear about Heero's house was set on fire by someone named-"The phone was cut off.**_

_Spooky...Yep, Duo coming in the next chappy.Well I'll try to update faster. School is a bitch._

_Ja Ne_

_Luckk._


	3. Warning 2: Fire

I Promise

A.N.: Hey Peeps! Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories. ACK!

DUO'S COMING! YAY

Warnings: 1xR if you don't know this by now…shame on you. Mentions of 1x2. Flashbacks. More gore.

Notes: Blah Scene change. () BLAH () Other person talking on phone…you'll get it when you see it.

Reviews: I have many…I didn't have time to talk about all of them. Thanks everyone who has been sticking with this story.

And now…. (Drum roll)

I Promise 3

Heero POV

The Animal control just left with what was left of Wing. I had to call the Police, the Hospital (remember, Relena's pregnant), and Kris's school to tell them he's not going.

I'm pacing now. It was so quiet. Kris and Susie were upstairs. Sigh. I thought the war was over…no more killing…that's what /he/ wanted…

I went back to the basement to see that 'warning'. I have no idea what promise it's talking about. Sigh…

Well…6:00. Nothing else strange has happened. Relena was knitting a shirt…I think. Kris was playing with his sister. I was slowly falling asleep. My war instinct slowly left me after the war.

"Heero, honey. Did you burn something? I smell smoke." Relena said to me.

Sure enough I did smell smoke. I 'hn'ed and went into the kitchen…the whole kitchen was on fire. I yelled to the family to get out of the house.

"Why didn't the alarms go off?" I said to myself, outside. Relena was already calling Quatre, another war 'buddy'. He told us that there is a hotel nearby that he will pay for us.

Quatre's mansion

Normal POV

"Trowa, do you think the same person who killed his dog also set his house on fire?" Quatre asked his 'personal' bodyguard A.K.A lover, Trowa.

"I'm not sure. Maybe you should call everyone to watch them…or look for anything strange."

"That's a good idea Trowa, thank you."

Trowa blushed a little at this.

20min. later

"Well, just to call Duo…"

Quatre dialed Hildi's number. He knew Duo would be there…

Ring…Ring…

() Hello? ()

"Hello Hildi. This is Quatre."

() HI QUATRE! I haven't heard from you in a while. How are you? ()

"Oh, I'm fine. But…my I speak to Duo?"

() Oh yes, just a minute. ()

() Hey Q-man. ()

"Hello, Duo. Have you heard? Heero house was set on fire. I-"

The phone was cut off…

"Quatre?"

Trowa walked in front of his lover.

"Trowa…The line was cut…"

AN: Okay…no gore…and the mystery person wasn't revealed. GOMEN! I can tell you a hint: Hint 01: His name isn't one letter…Please review. LOL

Until We Meet Again,

Luckk


	4. Warning 3: Susie's Dead

I Promise

A.N: I feel nice so here is another Chapter! Okay. I hope I have people still with this story…I'm sorry I'm not updating. Duo is going to actually appear. -

Stuff to expect: If you don't know the pairing is 1xR I outta hurt you…and FYI I don't like 1xR or Rx1. 1x2 mentions and all the other stuff.

Well…here's I Promise…number 4

Inside Hilde's House

A man hung up the phone after it went dead. He grinned.

"Duo! I'm going out for a bit!" a woman named Hilde yelled.

"Okay." The man called Duo turned and grinned at her.

Hilde left.

Duo grinned again.

A shadowy figure stepped out of the dark corner where he had been watching.

"Duo…why toy with them when you can kill him for what he had done to you? It wouldn't take so long that way." The figure said with a yawn.

"I want him to suffer for what he did to me…" Duo replied

The shadowy figure stepped out of the darkness.

"Shall I kill the one named Susie?"

Duo turned around. "Who's Susie?"

"Their only daughter. She has brown hair and blue eyes. It looks like her hair is in curls."

"How old is she?"

"She turns 2 in 7 months…you do the math"

"……I'm not that dumb…She her birthday is in August…" 1

"Duo…I'll go kill her tonight but right now…can you make me some steak?"

Duo sweat dropped.

Hotel

Heero paced near the phone. The Police are suppose to call soon. His wife was doing fine in the hospital and so was their future twins.

The hotel Quatre booked for him was of course 5, if not 6, star hotel. It had everything he could possible want. The room itself was a light lime green. The two beds were dark green with a yellow-green blankets and ruby red comforter. It had a couple windows and it's own bathroom. In one of the beds are Kris and Susie. 2

Heero though this room looked bizarre but if Quatre said it was safe then it must be true.

The lights suddenly went out. Heero's eyes quickly adjusted and he went straight to his children's bed.

"Kris, Susie. Are you okay?"

Heero felt down around the bed and only felt one lump. He panicked and pushed the blankets down the bed and only saw Kris.

"Shit. Kris, where is your sister?"

"She went to the…bathroom."

Heero ran into the bathroom. He tried to open the door…it was locked.

He tried to open it again before slamming himself into the door. He tried a few more times till the door gave away.

He found Susie…

…dead…

1 Yep it's January.

2 I really saw a hotel room like this. The bed stuff was pulled back a bit so you could see the bed. It was weird. Everything was green and lime but the comforter was red…awkward.

A.N: I'm sorry Susie fans. So I have another quiz/vote. Who should die next? The innocent brown-haired green-eyed Kris or the blonde ex-stalker Relena?

I'll give you another hint on who the killer is.

Hint: His name means something. Example: Duo means 2.


	5. Murderer Revealed The Ending

**I Promise**

**Chapter**: 5/5 I'm combining what was going to be chapter 6. So it's only 5 chapters.

**A.N**: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY I'm sorry people! This story is over. So… Please don't hurt me…

**Don't read second AN if you don't want things given away because it sort oh gives it away… but not all the way.**

**Disclaimer**: Read past chapters

**Warning**: Umm…This chapter when you find out the mysterious person is…I think it will make you sick to your stomach about why they were killing. You'll see when you read it. Same standard warnings, though. Oh, little spoiler from Endless Waltz but it's so little you might not see it if you haven't seen the movie.

**Pairings**: 1xR I'm not sure if it'll have 1x2. I'm a 1x2 lover, along with 3x4, 13x5, 5xS, 13x5x6, anyonex2, etc… But, this story may not get there. I'm not sure…but it wouldn't seem right. But I'm going to try.

AN: There is a person in the story that lots of people have different looks for. I have one of my own. So if thou don't like…fill in the blank. The things in () can be changed to suit your need.

_I Promise_

Chapter 5

_Murderer Revealed _

-Heero POV-

I threw up. I couldn't help it. Then I cried. I haven't cried in years but this time I couldn't make them stop. My little girl Susie. I gently stroked her soft check as if not trying to wake her from her sleep. I wish I could. I couldn't stand the sight. Her chest had been slashed open. Multiple times I think. I'm a Preventor, I can tell these things.

I felt little hands pulling on my pant leg. Kris. I almost forgot he was here. He pulled my legs trying to see into the bathroom.

"Kris, go back to bed." I told him without moving.

He didn't budge. "I wanna see. Daddy, let me go. Where's Susie" He said in a small voice.

"…" I didn't know what to say. How do you tell your son that your year old sister has been killed and is right in front of you?

Using some of my war training, I turned around quickly, crouched and covered Kris's eyes with my hand. He didn't see anything.

"Daddy. I can't see." Kris tried pulling my hands away from his face.

I pushed him out the bathroom and closed the door. He pouted.

"Daaaaaaady. Where's Susie?"

I went to crouch when I looked out the window…there were two pairs of eyes looking straight at me. Wait! They look a little…familiar. Blue and…no. It can't be.

I blinked and the eyes disappeared.

"Daaaaaaad. What are you looking at?" Kris turned around but they were gone.

"Go get your clothes. We are going to see a good friend of mine."

"'Kay! But what about Susie?"

"…just go."

When I was sure he left I quickly went back into the bathroom. I dialed a number I always remember…Duo.

1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1

Heero knocked on a familiar door. ((Not sure if their on L2 or not…)) Kris was dancing around since it started snowing. Heero waited then knocked again. A yell was heard inside. Sound like 'I'm Coming already.' Heero hated waiting.

The door opened.

A guy…but it wasn't Duo. He had (long blonde hair pulled out of his face with a red headband.) The man looked at Heero with (bright green) eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" We both said that at the same time…creepy. I glared at him. He smirked.

Then a saw a vision that makes me wish I wasn't married. Duo: hair down, naked waist up, droplets of water painting his skin…what a sight.

That guy must of thought the same thing. I stared at his pants…a bulge…grr.

"Heero?" Duo looked at me oddly. "Your early. Even for you."

Kris sneezed breaking me from my trance.

"Oh, hey there." Duo crouched down to Kris. "Lets get you inside. It's freezing out here." Duo went inside. That GUY kept the door open. He kept staring at me. I stared back.

Duo went into a room that I assume was his bedroom and Kris followed. I decided to sit on the couch. The guy did too. We had a staring match. I won 6 out of 7 time because Duo walked out the room in the last one making me blink. Him wearing clothes was no different.

He had slightly baggy jeans on and a tight tank top. I thought about my wife with the twins and my erection went away. Kris followed Duo and sat in my lap. Duo stood.

"So Heero, what's up?"

I glanced at him. He was how I remember him being except his hair was longer. His eyes looked like they have never seen the effects of war or blood. I looked down at Kris.

"I want to tell you what happened but" I motioned with my eyes to Kris.

Luckily, Duo got the message.

"Hey Kris, I got this Rottweiler puppy a few days ago, wanna see him?"

Kris' eyes went wide and he nodded. Duo took his hand and led him to another room. When Duo came back, I was having another staring contest.

"Will you guys stop that!" Duo sat down on the couch and faced me. "So, Heero, what happened?"

I told Duo everything to every detail. I tried not to cry when I told him about Susie. The guy, who I still dislike, got up and left the 'living area'. Duo scooted closer to me and hugged me.

I tried not to cry but then

**BAM!**

That bang sounded like a gun and it was coming from the hall. I pushed away from Duo and ran there. What I saw made me see red. That guy was holding down my son trying to shoot him!

I lunged. I managed to surprise him and knock the gun away. Unfortunately, the guy is bigger than me and I wasn't looking to where the gun went. Kris managed to get away. While I had my back to Duo, he picked up the gun and cocked it. I heard that and made a huge mistake that no solider should ever do… I froze.

"Heero, let Solo go." ((Yep, the killer was Solo! Duo and Heero plushies to those who guessed right!))

My eyes went wide. Duo knew about this. While I was frozen Solo threw me off him and I landed right into the wall. Kris ran towards me and hid his head in my shoulder.

"Duo, you told me Solo was dead."

Solo smirked. "Duo was young and mistaken myself going unconscious for me being dead. An old couple took me to the hospital and adopted me. Sadly, they died of old age but that allowed me enough money to go find Duo. Luckily, this lady told me where to find him.

"She told me that some bastard lied to my Duo ands that I should convince him to let me kill the important things to him. I thought it was a little rash but she convinced me to do it."

I couldn't believe it. All this time it was Duo. I finally remember the promise I made. It was right before Duo and I met up with Trowa to contact Quatre. I promised that if we came out alive, we could start a life together. But then, something clicked.

"Solo," I growled, "Who was this woman who told you to do this."

Solo's eyes went wide like he was thinking. "Umm… it was"

"Me!" Came a shout from the entry to the hall.

I looked there and could believe who it was…

Relena

_Here's the start of Chapter 6 and it's going into Normal POV. If I change it will be with () This () **The Ending**_

Heero's eyes went wide. His own wife told Solo to kill every thing important to him. She held a gun also. Solo grinned when he saw her.

"Hey lady, how-"

**BAM!**

Duo yelled Solo's name but it didn't help. Solo landed on the ground with his blood coming from his head. Relena walked past Duo who was now crouched on the floor next to a dead Solo. ((Damn, I killed Solo…)) Relena glared at Heero and pulled Kris away and threw him behind her. She then aimed a gun at Heero's head so he wouldn't move.

"Why Relena? Why all this" Heero managed out.

She grinned. "Heero, the press loves me. The more they love me the more money I make. I mean, sure being the Queen is nice but when I married you, the famous Heero Yuy, the press made more stories about me. Then we had our first child, the press loved us more and the money was coming in on trucks. But when we had our second or when we announced the twins. They didn't care." Relena rubbed her belly. "They didn't care at all. So, if a series of events started happening near out home, people would ask more questions and try to stop the killer.

"But, no one would do it. Because of you! But when I found out that Duo was hurt because of you I found a good cover but I still needed a killer. That's when I found Solo. Don't you get it, Heero? The more killing there are the more the press will talk about it." Relena grinned a sick grin. "We made millions and if we give birth to the twins soon, the press will love it!"

Heero and Duo stared at Relena in shock. She would kill her own children for money. Duo lowered his head, he felt used beyond belief. Relena raised a gun towards Heero.

"The sudden death of her husband will sound nice in the papers." Relena almost pulled the trigger when Kris started kicking her swollen ankles.

"Bad Mommy! We aren't allowed to play with toy guns! Bad Mommy!"

Relena glared at her son and aimed the gun towards Kris. Before she fired Duo went over to cover Kris and got shot in the back. Heero took this time to try to get the gun from Relena.

**BAM!**

Heero shot her in the leg, which caused her to fall.

"Heero, please help me. You'll understand why I did what I did. Please, help me" Relena pleaded.

"…"

**BAM!**

Heero shot a clean hole into her head. After putting the safety on he dropped the gun. Duo was trying to comfort Kris who was crying. Heero collapsed on the wall closets to him.

"Damn."

Duo looked up and smiled a small smile. They stayed like that for a few minutes in silence. Heero looked at Duo holding his only child. It looked so perfect. Almost like none of the killing every happened. He crawled over to Duo and hugged both his son and Duo gently.

1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1

Heero looked up from the lounge chair in his new backyard. His son, who was now 10, was playing with the big dog which they named Chance. The door to his 2-story house opened revealing his future husband, Duo. Duo was carrying a tray of glasses filled with lemonade. He smiled a gentle smile at Heero who was relaxing. Duo placed the tray on a small end table and sat down on the other lounge chair. Kris saw his father with lemonade and ran towards them with Chance on his heals.

After the Relena incident Heero was given all the money in their bank account and given half of her life insurance because Zech requested some and Heero willing gave him half. Heero became Duo's life partner a year later after they got to know one another.

Kris is currently getting good grades in his private school and is still mourning over his lost sister.

Relena's case currently just closed thinking that Solo was the murderer and killed himself in the end.

Duo grinned at his new son trying to pin the dog down. He looked at Heero who looked at him back. They both leaned to share a passionate kiss. Kris chose that time to look.

"Eeww. Chance don't look!" Duo grinned at Kris and Heero leaned back into his chair.

Yeah, he had the perfect life.

**Owari**

AN: I finished the story! This is my first ever-finished story. What they say about Libras, like me, are true. They tend to start a lot of projects but never finish them. But this time I proved the Horoscope wrong! Hope you guys liked the story. Maybe I'll do a story about Kris… hmm… Anywhoo, please review!

**Until we meet again,**

**Luckk in a nutshell!**


End file.
